Master of Tides
by Milenuimbreaker12
Summary: Ages ago the biggest treasure known to mankind has been hidden at the end of the world. Legends say only one person can open the gate to the treasure. As time passes and people searched for it on their own, Dipper Pines was discovered to be the one. And Bill Cipher pirate Captain wont let him slip through his fingers. The Master of Tides.
1. Chapter 1

**So these last weeks I have been doing two things a lot. First: listening to Lindsey Stirling and second: reading Gravity Falls au with Bill as a pirate. And then I thought if I could combine those things and this came out. Let's see how this goes. And sorry if there's any misspelling. **

* * *

Long ago there was a man. A man with all the money he needed. More than anyone could ever need in their whole life. Gold coins and jewels, could he call his own. Even magical objects.

He was a lucky man, born wealthy. In time he owned a family too. A wife and beautiful children. They seemed to love him as much as he loved them. But he knew better.

While his children were pure-hearted and good, his wife was cold. She wished to own all of the wealth he had. She had planned to kill him and take all of his money, along with their children.

It didn't take long for him to find out about her plans. So, he took all of his belongings and went away on a ship.

Leaving his children behind was hard, but even though their mother wanted the money, he knew she loved them. The only good thought he had leaving everything behind.

At the end of the earth he found a cave. Large enough for everything he had. Along with the ship, the man stayed there, hiding himself and his treasure from the world. He knew though, that some day people would find him.

He casted a spell around the whole island, the cave was on. A spell that could only be broken by a special song. A song played on the violin. No one would know the notes. Until one day someone with a pure heart would be born, knowing the song by heart.

He would be the best violin player the world would see. Why a violin? He wasn't sure himself but made sure to include it in the spell. A pure soul to find his treasure and call it his own.

And so, the tale about the legendary treasure was brought down many centuries and generations. The legend traveled land and sea. People from all the world tried to find the right person. Some were even ready to give money for the right person. For hundreds of years the right person couldn't be found. But one day he would be born.

_The master of Tides._

* * *

"I cant believe it. So long and no one with the talent has been born" a tall women with pink hair said. It was falling past her shoulder almost reaching her waist.

20-year-old pirate captain Bill Cipher was sitting with her at a table in a bar. He had been Captain for a long time, and just as long has he longed for the treasure. He didn't know how long it would take to get there, to find the person he was looking for, he would get the treasure sooner or later.

His yellow coat almost reached the ground while he was sitting. The white shirt had no stains on it. Pirate or not, he wanted his clothes clean. His head reteed on the knuckles of his right hand, looking around the people in the bar. A few rings on them.

People always stared at the eyepatch he was wearing. Yeah, he lost his right eye a long time ago, but the other golden iris stared people into submission if he wanted it. Most of his short blond hair was hidden under the hat he always wore. Sign of being Captain.

"Have you heard? The Pines boy showed incredible talent for the violin" a man whispered. He was only a few feet away, so Bill could hear him clearly enough.

"Mason? At least he's good for something then. The boy is so clumsy" another said just as quietly.

A third man nodded. "To think he's Ford's nephew. Wasted potential if you ask me."

Bill smiled to himself. Idiots. "Patience Pyronica. Good things come to the ones who wait" he said, not even looking at her.

Pyronica huffed, putting down her bottle. "Since when are you so patient?" she asked.

Bill smiled, eye closing. "How many years have we traveled the world to find the right person?"

Pyronica thought for a second. How many years had it been? Five? Ten? "Long enough" she shrugged.

"And eventually you find the right place. People should be more careful. Talking about the person everyone's been waiting for in a bar" he snickered.

Bill stood up motioning for Pyronica to follow him. He left a few coins on the table, making sure not to draw any attention as they left.

"What's that all about?" Pyronica asked annoyed.

"Some of them were talking about a boy with an incredible talent for the violin. Sound familiar?"

The pink haired women grinned. So that's what he meant. Drunken as they were, they talked abut it in public. Probably promised each other not to say a word, but the wonders of alcohol had such a nice side-affect.

"And lucky us, they even left a name. Mason Pines. A member of the Pines family, who would've thought? That will serve old sixer right" he growled.

Stanford Pines, or 'Sixer' as Bill preferred to all him, had always been a thorn in his side. He was the reason he had only one eye. Had interfered with his plans one time to many. Had killed some of his crew members and even stole some of his gold. If the boy was really the one, he's been looking for then this would be his punishment.

"Get the ship ready. I'll get the boy in the night. This won't take long."

* * *

Mason 'Dipper' Pines was the one person people had been searching for, for centuries. The only one able to play the song of the sea.

'Master of tides was he called. Just like the legend had said. How he knew it was him? Well since he had been young, he had shown interest in playing the violin. He was good, people noticed that soon.

One day though, not long ago had he played a song no one knew about. Never heard of. He was asked how he knew it, and he had told them he just knew it.

Maybe he should've kept quiet about it. Had he not said anything things would be much better. Since that day, he wasn't allowed to go out alone anymore.

His parents told him which songs he was allowed to play. But his mind rebelled so much. Thought of all the songs he used to play. The creativity that was ripped away from him. At some point they even took his violin, only giving it to him when they felt like it.

His twin sister Mabel on the other hand could do whatever she wanted. She was creative, but not good with instruments. Most of the time she would knit a new sweater or crush on some boy she saw in town.

Oh he was so tired of it all. Wished he had never touched the violin. But he knew at some point of his life, someone would see what he needed.

He just didn't expect it to be so soon.

Nighttime had come soon and tonight, he was alone. Not like he couldn't take care of himself. He was sixteen. Old enough to be alone for a night.

It was already dark outside when he decided to finally eat something for dinner. He didn't find much in the kitchen and as much as he wanted to go out and get something else from Susan's Diner, he knew how furious his family would be.

As he searched through the fridge, Dipper swore he heard something. He silently closed the door of the fridge and went out of the kitchen.

"Mabel?" he called, but no answer. "Grunkle Ford?" he tried again.

Suddenly a cloth was wrapped around his mouth, silencing him. He yelped though. For a second he panicked, but then he remembered the training he had with Stan and Ford. As his hands were yanked back, he threw his entire weight forwards, throwing him and the stranger of balance.

To his misfortune though, the stranger fell on top of his back, retraining him even further. Damn it.

The stranger laughed. "Didn't think you would be such a fighter. But nothing I can't handle."

His arms were grabbed again and dragged behind his back. The position was uncomfortable. He felt his hands being tied together and this time he did panic.

He trashed against the strangers hold but to no avail. He wasn't strong enough to fight the other off. He never had been very strong to begin with.

Dipper felt his body being lifted up and for the first time he saw the stranger. And god he was gorgeous. Even though he was missing an eye it kind of made him even more attractive.

Dipper shook his head to get the thoughts out of his head. If anyone asked, he did it to get rid of the dizziness in his head.

"Let's go sweetheart. We have a long journey ahead"

And with that Dipper blacked out.

* * *

**So yeah, that's it for now. I have some thoughts for the story, but you are always welcome to make suggestions. With or without suggestions I do expect some comments 😉**


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper groaned when he woke up, a hand coming up to cover his eyes from the sun that blinded him. He didn't notice that it came from a window that led out to the open sea. He was just annoyed that it woke him up. The teen felt pretty comfortable in the bed he was lying in.

The brunet rolled onto his side, the sun now hitting his back. He pulled the blanket up to hiss chin, grumbling something that even he didn't understand with his mind still half asleep.

He smiled a bit, almost falling back to sleep when he noticed something. He wasn't supposed to be in bed. Hadn't he been walking around in the house? And then there was a stranger?

With a small yelp, Dipper sat up in the bed, throwing the blankets off of his body. Yes, this was a bed, but not his own. He looked around in panic. Wood. Wood everywhere. On the walls, the floor, the ground. Where the heck was he?

Dipper noticed that it was bright outside, but his last memory was from the evening. He jumped out of bed and looked out of the small round window. Water. All he could see was water moving around.

Dipper huffed, looking on the ground for a second. So he had been kidnapped. For a second, he didn't even know if he should be concerned or happy. After all he wasn't in his prison called 'home' anymore. But now he was in a new prison. He had never left the town. Had never been away from his family.

Dipper began to look around the room. There wasn't much there. Candles for the night, a desk with a chair and a few books. The brunet was pretty sure someone would come to check on him eventually, and he was smart enough to know that the door would be locked.

So, he grabbed one of the books that looked interesting and sat back down on the bed. His back rested against the headboard. It wasn't the most comfortable position to read in, but he could manage. He didn't even know what time it was, or how long he had been asleep, but as soon as someone came, he could ask them.

His mind was peaceful despite the fact that he had been obviously kidnapped. He shrugged to himself. It was bound to happen at some point anyway, right?

Halfway though the book, he noticed he was getting hungry and hoped someone would come soon. Right when his thoughts traveled in that direction, he heard the lock of the door click, a clear sign it was being opened.

The door opened slowly, the old wood creaking in the process. It revealed a tall blond man with a coat and an eyepatch.

Dipper' eyes narrowed. He knew this man. He was the one that had knocked him out that day. Great. Dipper rolled his eyes and focused on the book again. If he had a better weapon than a book, he would've hit the man for kidnapping him. But he had nothing to defend himself with.

And his physical strength was pretty bad too. Yeah, he could only defend himself it he had his violin, but he didn't have it. He didn't even know if the man had taken it with him when he got kidnapped. But Dipper was convinced that this man knew who he was, which was the reason he broke into the house.

Since his family wasn't really wealthy, it seemed like the most logical explanation.

He heard the man chuckle as the door closed again. "Nothing to say?"

Dipper huffed. "Excuse me if I don't want to talk to someone who kidnapped me."

The man walked closer, holding his hands up in mocking surrender. "Sorry about that kid. The odds of you coming willingly were pretty slim" even though Dipper didn't look at him, he could head the smirk in his voice.

"Kid?" Dipper repeated, looking up. He eyes the man again. "You look hardly older than me" he retorted.

"Why thank you" the blond grinned.

Dipper rolled his eyes. This man was so full of himself. He did look rather good though, but he wouldn't let the other know that.

"So, you're the master of Tides, right? The most talented violin player on the whole planet."

Dipper weighed his options if he should lie or not. By the looks of it, he was on a pirate ship, and this man was the Captain. So even if he lied, he could end in the water. Besides, he looked smart. The brunet was sure that the man did his homework and made sure he made no mistake.

Kidnapping the wrong person would be fatal for him. Words would spread fast and the master of Tides, aka him, would be brought away to hide him.

So, Dipper decided to go with the truth. "What if I am?" more or less.

"If you are, which I know by the way, then you'll have nothing to worry about. I'll bring you to the right place, you play your pretty song and I get my money. After that you're free to go. I'll even bring you back home if you want to" the blond explained.

Dipper snorted, placing the book on the bed. "Right money. That's all what people want. I don't even have my violin" Dipper crossed his arms over his chest. For a second, he thought he had the other. No violin meant no magical song.

"Oh right. Almost forgot about that" the man grinned, waling over to a small cabinet, pulling out a violin. He held it out to Dipper.

The brunet took it and inspected it. It wasn't the one had gotten from his family. It was lighter. In a light blue shade that reminded him of the sea. The pattern seemed to represent the waves in the water. Dipper crossed his legs and for a moment he was tempted to play. He was ready to play when the words of his mother rang in his mind.

'_And remember Dipper, from this day on you will only play it when we give this violin to you. You will not touch or play any other violin. And get that song out of your head. It doesn't sound good. Me and your father will tell you what to play.'_

Thinking about it, it sounded like a cheep excuse she had used when he was young. He was about ten when she told him these words. But still, he had to listen to her.

The blond man frowned. "What is it?" he demanded.

Dippers and shook for a moment before he handed the violin back. He looked out of the window. "Mom and Dad usually tell me what to play. Besides. If you only desire money, then I have no interest in playing for you. I don't even know your name"

The blond man blinked in surprise. "Right I suppose I forgot that. The name's Bill Cipher. I'm the Captain of this ship. The mindscape. And seriously? You listen to your parents when it comes to this?" Cipher raised and eyebrow.

"This" he held out the violin once again. "This is your thing. It's who you are and want to be. Take it or leave it. But when we get there you better be ready to play!"

Dipper looked back at the blond man. In a way he was right. He did like playing, loved it. It was the only thing that really made him happy. If he decided to stop, just because his mother told him to, he would give up a part of himself.

He was older now. Almost an adult. If he wanted to play, he would play! He took the violin out of the others again.

"Well, a little rebellion from the parents never killed anyone" he mumbled mostly to himself.

Bill grinned. "That's the spirit kid. Now C'mon" he grabbed the brunet by the arm and dragged him along.

Dipper almost fell over his own feet, being dragged out of the bed. A small yelp left his lips as he tried to keep up with the pace of the pirate Captain. He kept the instrument in his hand as he was being dragged through the wooden hallways.

They passed a lot of doors, all of them were ignored by Bill. He only stopped at one certain door, opening it.

Dipper peeked inside behind the taler man. While Bill was pretty tall, Dipper could only reach his collar bone. He stood on his tiptoes, trying to see the inside of the only room that had seemed to have caught Bill's interest.

His eyes widened slightly when he saw a large wooden table full of food. Meat and vegetables, even cake.

His thoughts were interrupted again, when Bill dragged him inside and (more or less) forced him to sit down. He wasn't complaining. He was just hungry. So being led into the room with food, his legs almost automatically gave in as the light pressure on his shoulders intensified, making him fall into the chair.

The pirate Captain sat down in another chair at the other end of the table. It wasn't as large as the ones you would see in castles. No, it was more like the size of the dinner table at home. Which was large enough to fit ten people. The one they only used for special occasions.

"Go on. Eat" Bill encouraged.

Dipper took a look at the food on the table once again and noticed that the glass in front of him had already been filled with red wine. Dipper gave the pirate Captain a weird look.

"I'm sixteen" he said.

Bill hummed, setting down his own glass. "So?"

"I'm not allowed to drink" the brunet said seriously.

His statement must've been hilarious, because a few seconds after, Bill started laughing like a maniac, which he probably was.

"Kid, you do know where you are, right" the blond asked, trying to calm down again.

"Yeah" Dipper raised an eyebrow.

"Then do you really think I care how old you are? Take it or leave it kid"

Dipper thought about it for a moment. He could just screw it all if he was going to defy his parents. Or he could ask for something like water. But he doubted he would get something like this. Something in the look of Bill's eye made him believe that if he asked, he would have to get water out of the ocean.

With a sigh Dipper took the glass and tried it. It wasn't bad, a little bitter maybe. He could get used to it though if he wasn't going to get anything else for now. After a while, he trusted himself enough to eat something, like the pirate had suggested.

"So" he heard Bill speak again after a while. "I suppose you know why I brought you here and I'm sure you're smart enough to know that you can't really get away right now."

Dipper hummed. He didn't really have much to say to that.

"So here's the deal: I bring you to that Island, you play your pretty little song and then I bring you back home. What you do in the meantime, I don't really care. As long as you don't cause trouble" he explained.

"And what do I get out of this?" Dipper asked.

"Whatever you want. Along with an awesome adventure" the pirate grinned.

Dipper looked at hi suspiciously. Ford had told him to never trust a pirate. But it wasn't like he was going to get out of this soon. And he was the only person that could bring him back home right now.

It wasn't like he was helping him murder someone. He just wanted that money. And even though he didn't like the fact that this was the only reason he was wanted, he had to go with it for now.

"Fine. For now I agree" he said.

Bill jumped up from his chair in glee and excitement. He once again dragged Dipper along by his arm. Well, he supposed he had eaten enough for now.

"Great then let's go to our room!"

Dipper spat out the last bit of wine he had intended to swallow on the floor.

"WHAT!?"


End file.
